Mermaid, Angel and Devil
by Tsurishi Arashi
Summary: AU - Hatsune makes a wish upon a falling star so that the brother who raised her would end up having happiness. The way though his sister worded the wish causes Yuzuru to find himself married to a mermaid, an angel and a devil.
1. A Mermaid in My Life

_Disclaimer – I don't own Angel Beats. This is an AU and a harem. I wanted to write one of these Anime style stories for awhile, but try to make it not one of those perverted ones with a ton of sex, though there will be awkward moments. That's what I like are those awkward moments, and the guy having to choose one eventually._

**Angel, Mermaid and Devil: Chapter 1 - A Mermaid in My Life**

The moon shown through the window onto the lap of Hatsune as she read the picture book her brother had brought home for her. The two lived in a big house with many rooms and Yuzuru found himself having to take care of said house and his sister on his own as his parents had long ago passed away. His sister had never been well since her mother had passed at child birth and their father had tried killing her in an attempt to kill the thing that had killed their mother, but instead ended up just killing himself instead of the children.

"Papa-chan?" Hatsune looked up at her brother, who ended up flinching.

"Papa-chan? What happened to nii-chan?"

"You raised me." The girl looked right at her brother. "But the mama-chan is missing. Since I am twelve now and have only a third of my life I then need three mothers to make up for it."

"That's silly." Her brother shook his head.

"And there needs to at least be twelve siblings as there should have been twelve siblings born sine I was born."

"There was a gap between you and me, you know. I'm only sixteen myself. We're lucky that a distant relative funded us."

"They could have provided a nanny."

"And isn't it twelve births, not siblings."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Yuzuru didn't have the heart to tell his sister about miscarriages. He watched as she looked up at the sky. "Hey! Look! A shooting star!"

**M**

His sister was of course wanting some ice-cream, so he found himself heading out to the convenience store past the beach. It was when he stopped short on his bicycle and noticed someone down on the shore. He found himself blinking a couple of times before going down to the shoreline, only to stop short upon seeing the tail attached to the person. Letting out a sigh he knew that said person was in fact in trouble so he set out in turning the purple haired female over, just in time to see that the upper half was that of a naked female. "_A mermaid... just my luck._"

Letting out a sigh, he lifted the female up and carried her home. He drew up a bath and started the water up, letting it run to the full state so that the girl would in fact be fine. He noticed that there was a star like mark on the girls hip area despite the fact it was also covered in scales. This was when his sister opened the door. "Wow. A mermaid! My wish was granted... or at least part way."

"What do you mean your wish was granted?"

Her brother turned to her. "What did you wish for?"

"Three mamas, twelve pregnancies."

Yuzuru found himself paling. He then stood up and shoved his sister out of the room. "What exactly were you thinking? Never mind. I'll go ahead and fix dinner."

"What about my ice-cream?"

"That kind of went out the window when I found a mermaid washed up on the beach." He headed into the kitchen and started cooking. The next thing he knew there was a splash in the bath tub and there was pounding of feet.

Looking up he saw the mermaid standing in front of him, but instead of being a naked mermaid it was now a naked girl. "How dare you touch me human?"

The adrenaline she had felt suddenly gave way and he watched her fall to her knees. A frown came onto the girls face. Letting out a sigh he took the food to the table, noticing the star like mark on her hip. "All I did was rescue you when you washed up on the beach."

"Mermaids don't just wash up on the Beach. Magic has to be involved."

"Like someone making a wish?" Hatsune came into the room, causing the purple haired female to frown. "I made a wish on a shooting star."

"What kind of wish?" The girl frowned.

"I wished that my brother... who I consider to be my papa... would have three mamas and that there would be twelve pregnancies. I figured that would be good repayment for having changed my diapers since he was four. He'll make you a good husband."

"Hatsune..."

The other girl began to shake. "Wait... are you telling me that I'm to be your brother's slave for at least eighteen years? That is how long it takes for a human child to age out!"

"Technically... it should be twenty-two years if each of the females happens to each have four pregnancies. A good thirty years if one girl has all of the babies. Not that I really wanted this. I mean... I did refuse to marry, and father swore that he would take the first marriage contract that came along that would force me into a marriage, but..." The small female wrapped her arms around her body. "This can not be happening."

"Well... if you have a way of communicating with him... you could ask."

"Do you have a bowl of water?"

Hatsune went over and grabbed a bowl and set it down on the ground filled with water. The girl leaned forward and said some words and the bowl glowed. "Father?"

"My dear Yuri."

"Don't dear me! Why am I stuck married to this... human."

"Mermaids are supposed to marry by the time they are a hundred, but you are now two hundred and have refused over a hundred marriages. As the princess of my kingdom you could only make a fool of me for so long, so I swore in front of out people that you would take the first magical marriage contract that came the way of the mermaid kingdom. Unfortunately there is the stipulation of you not being the only wife and the fact both your husband and the wish maker being your masters, meaning you have to obey every command they give you. That's how strong shooting star wishes are when they are in fact granted. If need be, I'll make him order you to produce me an heir. Now be good and go mate with your husband."

The girl suddenly hit the bowl away. "As if! I mean... come on! I've been a good daughter, a good heir... but in reality he wants a male heir. The whole marrying by a hundred years is an old tradition no longer upheld!"

"Don't worry. I have no intrest in making babies with anyone. I have high school to graduate."

"Ahh..." Hatsune frowned at her brother.

"Hatsune... why don't you lone Yuri some of your clothes... though honestly they would be too small for her."


	2. An Angel in My Life

**Mermaid, Angel and Devil  
****_An Angel in my Life_**

Yuri continued to glare at Yuzuru as his sister got up and went and got the girl some of her clothing. Hatsune placed the clothes onto the table in front of the girl, but she continued to glare at him. He made to turn around only for his sister to speak up. "I wish to test whether she will be forced to obey us or not."

"Why? It's hard enough on her as it is."

"Because I want to know if that is true or not. I order you to only get dressed if my brother is watching."

Yuzuru watched as tears welled in the girls eyes but she refused to let the tears fall. She stood up and began to dress, revealing things Yuzuru would rather then girl have left covered. He knew he would need to have a word with his sister later on. Yuzuru had been right about the clothing being tight on the girl, and they looked horrible uncomfortable. "There. The two of you happy?"

"No." Yuzuru looked away, rather indignant that his sister had put him into this situation.

His sister though was quite fine with the whole idea. "Yes."

"The clothes are too tight. Actually... I am not used to having clothes on. I don't like the fact I've been separated from..." The girl paused before looking away. "You know... since we are going to be going by the traditions, it is traditional for mermen to come to land and travel to the lake and get a white flower during the night of the full moon. They then place said flower into the girls hair upon returning."

"How romantic." Hatsune's eyes sparkled with excitement. "And tonight is the night of the full moon."

"Well... I have to go back and get my bicycle." Yuzuru stood up and headed out of the door. His bicycle was still where he left it thankfully and he found himself bicycling up to the lake. He got off of his bicycle and let out a sigh. "How am I going to find a flower at night?" He bent down into the grass and looked around. He finally found one white flower buried under the grass. "Finally." He found himself stopping short when he heard some singing. He headed away from the bicycle and followed the voice. He blinked a couple of times upon seeing a girl with white hair bathing in the water. On her hip was a star mark. White hair hung over her shoulders. "Another mermaid?"

It was then that the water glowed and for a brief second angel wings suddenly appeared and the feathers were fluffy. She then looked over her shoulders and the wings disapeared. The female walked over. "Are you Yuzuru-sama."

"My name is Yuzuru, but I am no lord." He was glad the girl was now dressed.

"I am not be one of your wives, thus you are my lord and master. I was told to come and bathe here and that I would meet you here."

"Um... the reason you were picked?" Yuzuru looked away, wondering why he'd have some horrible luck.

"I am your sister Hatsune's guardian angel as well, so I am the best choice to fulfill her wish. She holds her brother quite dear. I look forward to having your children."

"Well... I'm not. Is there any way out of this contract?"

"When you die."

"Ah... well... great! Now Yuri will be trying to kill me."

"No she won't. You are now immortal as that is the gift angels bestow on their masters until the end of their contracts. Angels are also immortal."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Kidding..."

"Never mind. I guess we should be getting back home." He watched as the girl got up out of the water and put on some robes near wear they were. They then headed back to the bicycle and he lifted her up onto the handles. He began to ride, the flower clutched in his hand. They arrived back at the house and walked into the house to see that Yuri had stripped off the clothing. "You! Don't you get the fact you should be wearing clothes?"

"Mermaids don't wear clothes." The girl sulked in the corner, trying to pay him no mind.

"I don't care! Get dressed!"

Yuri suddenly stood up and she began to dress in front of him again. This time he was able to turn around and not watch. "There! I'm done!"

Letting out a sigh and turned around, only to see her stripping again. "Don't do that! Don't you dare undress!"

The girl glared at him in disbelief. He walked over and placed the flower in her hair, only for her to tear it out and stomp on the floor with it. She then saw the girl. "Who is that?"

"Um... angel."

"Angel... you mean an angel is your other wife."

"There is actually to be three wives as stated in the contract." The white haired girl spoke up. She then began to lift up the lower part of her clothing. "I was told this is what I am to do to make children with you."

"Don't you do that either!" The boy let out a sigh. "Look. We're going to have to set down some ground rules for you. I mean, the budget is hard enough with two of us in the house. I have to manage the debit card our relatives gave us and the amounts going to be stretched even farther."

"Why? Don't you know what you get from having me as your slave? You have an infinite amount of money."

"So you're telling me that mermaids grant their masters wealth, the angels grant immortality? I'm guessing the third is another mythical creature. What does it end up granting?"

"I do not know as I do not know who the other wife is." The angel girl remained emotionless. "Plus... not all species grant something to their masters."

"I'm going to go and take a shower. Hopefully when I get back this will all be done and over with, so that I won't have to worry about all of this."


	3. What the Devil is Going On?

**Mermaid, Angel and Devil – Chapter 3: What the Devil is Going On?**

A shower sounded good to Yuzuru, as his mind attempted to wrap himself around a contract he had nothing to do with, hoping there was some other way to get out of the contract without making babies. Add to that, his sister wanted twelve babies instead of just one. Things might have been easier had he only one baby to worry about, but his sister expected him to somehow feed twelve tots, not to mention find something to do with two, no three wives who were the same age as him.

Explaining things to his classmates also seemed fruitless, to say the least, as there were plenty who would take it the wrong way. The shower felt warm to the touch, and his eyes closed, the smell of his shampoo permeating the bathroom. A sudden acrid smell filled his nose, his nose twitching in frustration. Something was behind him in the shower, an eerie feeling drenching down his spine. His throat trembled slightly, not wanting to look behind.

Unfortunately, something naked hugged him.

"What the hell!"

"You don't want to make babies with me darling?"

Yuzuru let out a choke, hurrying to get out of the shower, but not before he felt something claw at his back, the blood dripping down. He let out a yelp, knowing full well the female behind him wished to fulfill the contract, likely to get out of it as soon as possible. The blood dripping down his spine was evident, and he pulled on his underwear and shorts quickly, grabbing a towel to head out to the other room.

"Hatsune!"

"Yes?"

"Why did you have to make that wish?"

"Why? What's the matter?"

"This!" Yuzuru turned, revealing the slowly healing claw marks.

Angel blinked a couple of times, or whatever else he was supposed to call her. "Demon."

The girl stood up, just as a naked female stepped into the room. She was small, petite, and had demon ears and tails, but of course naked. "Look…"

Angel raised her hand into the air, a dagger appearing in her hand, before flinging it at the demon. The dagger rammed through where the demon's heart was. "Demon, be gone."

Blood spurted from the girl's mouth, collapsing to her knees. "Baka." She simply remained there, in a kneeling position, her private parts still clearly seen. "I just want to get this over with." Tears began to pour from her eyes, but she was unable to move.

Angel of course seemed quite displeased. "How come she's not gone?"

"Perhaps because she's the third wife, and stuck in the contract to?" Yuri lay on the ground, only wearing a shirt, and no underwear. That was better than nothing, but still. "I bet you can slit her throat."

A whimper escaped the girls mouth. "Please, don't."

Hatune's eyes narrowed. "Well, she needs to be punished for hurting nii-chan like that. So, Angel, do it."

Angel's eyes glazed over, stepping over to the poor girl paralyzed form. Yuzuru's mouth opened, hoping to prevent what would happen. "Hey! Don't…"

The silver haired girl was quicker, pulling out the dagger with a quick motion, before tugging at one of the pink haired girls pig tails, so that her neck was up to the ceiling, before the blade flashed, slashing her throat. Angel backed away, the blood drencing her clothing, and the floor.

"Seriously…" Yuzuru didn't know what to do. The small female started to heal, first her heart, and then her throat. When this was done, she burst into tears, hot and heavy. Angel made the dagger disappear, slapping her across the face.

"Do not attack master."

The girl continued to cry. Hatune narrowed her eyes at the girl. "Still not punished enough. Yuri, give her a spanking."

Yuri stood up, wobbing on her feet, reaching out to grab the girl. The pink haired girl attempted to flee, tears still welling from her eyes. Hatsune cleared her throat. "No, no running away."

The girl froze, fear on her face as she stood in a four legged position. Yuri pulled the new girl into her lap, lifted the tail, and began to turn the girls bottom as pink as her own. Yuzuru cleared his throat. "Hatsune!"

"Not until she begs for mercy."

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to get this over with. I'm only stuck doing this 'cause I'm the worst demon ever! I normally don't claw people!" Tears welled from her cheeks. "Oh my gosh! I hurt somebody!"

"I guess she can be let go."

Yuri let the girl go, her cheeks turning bright pink. "Oh, my gosh! I touched another girls butt!"

"What are you, some kind of lesbian!" The other girl shrieked, hurrying off into a corner, attempting to cover her parts.

"I am not!"

"Hatsune, please get her some clothes, and Angel and change. Actually, you guys get her cleaned up. She seems to be in shock."

"Yes master." Angel grabbed one of the new girl's arms, dragging her off to the bath. Yuri followed after, her cheeks blushing up.

"Oh… what is your name?"

"Yui, master. My name is Yui."

Yuzuru could hear crying from the bathroom, curses from Yuri, and Angel threatening to cause the poor little demon girl bodily harm. Eventually they came out, Hatsune leading them as if she were quite pleased with herself. "I picked outfits based on their personalities. Yuri has one of your shirts, cause she's the type to be a slutty bitch who sleeps with both males and females."

"Hatsune! That's not very nice! What has gotten into you!"

"Angel is of course a sweet angel, so she's got a cute nightgown that comes to her hips."

"She's not innocent at all!"

"And we also have Yui, whose dressed in sexy lengere."

Yuzuru let out a sigh. "See, you're making Yui cry. What are we going to going to do about money? We now have three more mouths to feed."

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Yuri muttered, lying back on the ground while Angel knelt. Yui sat next to her, sobbing her head off.

"You girls can wear whatever you want so long as you wear clothes, including underwear, and don't show off to much skin. Bras unless it is night time. In fact, that's an order."

Yuri stood up, her eyes blinking. "What… what is going on."

Yui went running in, nearly knocking over the other girl, coming back in a really cute, pink nightgown similar to angels white one. She still sniffled. Yuri came back, pointing at her crotch. "Fuck you! This is so not comfortable, wearing these tight shorts like this!"

"_Great…_" Yuzuru thought to himself.


	4. Preparing for School

**Mermaid, Angel and Devil – Chapter 4: Preparing for School**

Live one's life to the fullest, never looking back and wanting for something simply because one did something which would cause repercussions later on. To Yuzuru, that was getting three girls pregnant, and having twelve kids with them, making things hard to phantom where things would go. The plan when it was just him and his sister happened to be to get her through school while getting an education himself, and seeing her married. Now, his little sister was a pervert.

He settled all of the girls into the main living area with futons, not wishing to figure out who would go into what room. Things were certainly crowded, and there was no way they could afford a bigger place. Magic was afoot, and yet he had no control. He woke up in the morning, forgetting until he nearly tripped over Yuri's foot, and then Yui's tail what occurred the night before. Angel…

She'd taken over his job of fixing food, though where she got the food bothered him. He looked into the refrigerator, realizing she'd used everything for the breakfast she prepared, meaning there would be no lunch for him and Hatsune, unless he could somehow scrounge up some extra money. Nothing was left in the bank, or the piggy bank. A sigh escaped his lips, as he took his meal.

"Wait. You did make stuff for everybody, right." He carefully counted the plates. One, two, three, four. Two plus three however added up to five.

"I don't like Yui."

"Yui gets your food then."

"Yes master."

"Also, what about school for you girls."

"School?"

"Yes. I can't just have you girls living here, and school costs money."

"Oh. Well…"

"And how am I supposed to get you three registered for school."

A yawn came from Yuri, who finally woke up. Her eyes blinked a couple of times. "School? I graduated from school a long time ago."

Yuzuru felt he should be glad that there were no jokes about schools of fishes, only for Yui to sit up, and mutter in her sleep about how schools comprised of fishes didn't count. She held up her thumb when she realized what was going on, and said she would handle getting into school somehow, as she had the demon powers to do so. The male looked at her, before turning to angel. "Say, if she's unable to use her powers, get her in. If she hurts someone, fix it."

"Don't punish her?"

"Don't punish her." Yuzuru let out a sigh as his sister appeared. Straighten out your clothing Hatsune. We need to leave soon."

"What about my momma sisters?"

"That…" The young man let out an irritated sound. "Can it. They've got to figure out how to get into school."

The two left, his sister sitting on the end of the bike, riding behind him so he could drop her off at her middle school. She seemed excited, and quickly he realized to tell her not to tell anyone about their house guests.

"Yo!"

Yuzuru blinked a couple of times, turning his head to see Hinata Hideki looking at him. He frowned, wondering how the guy could like to hit on so many girls, but how if the guy found out, he'd find himself getting a lot of flack for having more girlfriends than Hideki ever did. He was a ladys man of sorts but was upfront with girls. He had two girlfriends once, because the girls thought it interesting, and that's why he dated. Girls were interesting, and he wished to please them, so girlfriends only lasted for one date. Could one really call that having a girlfriend?

Yes and no, but Hinata Hideki simply liked charming girls, doing things for them and girls seemed to accept that. His friend was strange, and would likely want to break the curse on these girls, blaming Yuzuru long before he blamed poor Hatsune. "So, Hatsune, is there anything Hideki-nii can do for you today?"

Well, at least he didn't hit on Hatsune, and simply loved to act like an additional big brother. "I don't have any lunch today."

Yuzuru felt like he could slap himself, remembering Angel somehow managed to use all of the food. "Oh."

The look on Hideki's face said everything. Hideki pulled out his wallet, handing her some money for lunch. "Don't worry! I'll take care of your big bro as well."

Hatsune took off with a smile on her face. "Thanks."

"You owe me big time."

That usually meant doing something Yuzuru didn't want to do, either embarrassing, or taking over some kind of promise Hideki made. A sigh escaped his mouth, and he shook his head. "I can go without lunch."

"Nope. You need to tell me when you're in straights. You know my mum and dad would be quite pleased with the fact of helping you out. They rather live for it, you know."

"I know, I know." Yuzuru hoped the girls wouldn't show up at school, but also feared how they would get in. He imagined Yui burning the principle in hell, Yuri refusing to wear the uniform and running around naked. Angel, well, he couldn't trust her not to make a literal bloody mess.

He got into class, and put his head to the desk, just as his best friend snuck him some money. His best friend was the only guy he knew in class. The teacher came in, clearing his voice. "Class, today I have three new students."

Yuzuru realized then, it might have been a good idea to tell the girls not to tell their secrets. He'd watched plenty of Anime where the random harem girl would show up, and blurt out their intention to marry the poor sop. Now, he was the poor sop, and the three girls came in. All of them were thankfully in the school uniform, but that might not be a good thing. He worried about what they would say, closing his eyes.


End file.
